Souvenirs
by Destruczic
Summary: Quand Harry est une femme, que Voldemort n'existe pas et que Severus est le Lié de Harry. Mais pour la survie de ce monde, Harry saura-t-elle faire le plus grand sacrifice contre Dumbledore, le "mage noir"?


_Tout ce temps passé à tes côtés, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Dans mon cœur d'enfant tu resteras mon seul amour._

James regardait Lily et sa fille avec tant d'amour. Cette enfant, ils l'avaient désirés. Dans ce monde magique où le seul danger semblait être l'ancien professeur de métamorphose et ses folies, cet homme qui avait détruit Grindelwald : Dumbledore.

Leur fille aux yeux si vert de sa femme et la chevelure indomptable des Potter. Ils les aimaient. Comme il savait que le meilleur ami de sa femme était le lié de leur fille. Il en avait été gêné, mais maintenant que sa fille allait avoir 11 ans, il savait que Severus avait déjà en sa possession le cœur de sa fille.

Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle vive avec une personne de son age, mais ses gênes de créatures l'avaient liée à sa naissance au potionniste de renom.

OooO

Harry avait fait sa rentrée et tout c'était bien passé. Elle était fière d'être une Pouffsoufle. La maison la pus chaleureuse qui lui avait été présentée.

Elle avait bien sentit le regard persan du directeur de Poudlard, Tom Jedusor, quand elle était passée, mais il regardait chacun des élève avec attention à leur passage.

Elle avait hâte de commencer les cours et de se faire ses propres souvenir dans l'illustre école de magie britannique.

OooO

Cela faisait maintenant quatre années que Harry avait fait son entrée à l'école des sorciers anglais, mais cette année, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Les fréquentes disparitions de sorciers et la montée en pouvoir de Dumbledore ne rassurait personne. Cet homme était un fou dangereux, et il semblait vouloir s'accaparer les pleins pouvoirs.

Alors en ces temps sombres, Harry était heureuse que celui qu'elle aimait secrètement – ou pas – soit son professeur. Elle pouvait ainsi facilement voir Severus et être réconfortée à tout moment.

OooO

Severus regardait grandir chaque jour un peu plus sa protégée. Les temps étaient de plus en plus sombre et maintenant qu'elle était en septième année, le brun craignait pour la jeune femme.

Il la savait forte, bien plus que beaucoup de son age, entraînée par ses parents en cas de besoin de se défendre, mais son besoin de la protéger le rendait anxieux. Les seuls moments d'apaisements qui lui étaient proposés étaient quand la jeune femme venait le voir dans son bureau.

Il avait accepté ce poste quand son ami Tom le lui avait proposé. C'était un contrat de un an. Mais quand vint la fin de cette année, Severus était bien trop habitué à voir sa liée tous les jours, ne serait-ce que dans la grande salle. Ou dans ses appartements.

Il avait alors rallongé son contrat. Mais en prenant de l'âge, la jeune femme venait moins souvent, et lui s'énervait plus souvent. À cause du regard des camarades sur le corps aux courbes souples et avantageuse de son aimée, de par l'ignorance de la jeune femme ou tout simplement par surplus de stress.

Car du stress, il en avait. Entre les magouilles de Dumbledore qui s'avérait être un mage noir, les tracas du à son poste de professeurs et les réunion de la ligue de paix de Tom, il était servit. Alors ce soir, quand la jeune Potter se présenta à sa porte, Il ne refusa pas cette bouée d'air frais.

OooO

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de voir Severus. Elle avait beau essayé de l'éviter, de ne pas pensé à lui, chaque secondes loin de lui la faisait devenir de plus en plus folle.

Ses parents lui avaient avoué tôt qu'elle et Severus étaient liés, mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas comprit. Et maintenant que sa majorité approchait, le lien se faisait de plus en plus présent. Elle avait tenté de le combattre, de ne pas se laissé dicté ses choix par ce dernier, mais peine perdue.

L'annonce d'une prophétie la liant à la mort de Dumbledore l'avait fait craquée. Ses parents semblaient le savoir depuis longtemps. Le directeur aussi. Mais Severus ?

Mais alors qu'elle voulait lui poser cette question, quand son regard rencontra celui de son professeur, plus rien ne comptait. Elle le voulait.

OooO

Quand Severus fit entrer Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait croisé le regard de la jeune femme. Et les orbes vertes avaient alors été dévorées par la pupille. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, les lèvres de la brune furent collées aux siennes. Et se fut comme si le monde qui lui avait été montré jusque là n'était qu'un fragment. Il se sentait complet.

La portes s'étaient refermées, sa chemise ouverte par les mains diaphanes de la plus jeunes qui semblait vouloir le dévorer sur place. Il reprit contact avec le monde réelle quand son dos heurta le canapé.

« Harry, arrête toi. »

OooO

Harry regarda Severus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son lié ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Ce dernier sembla comprendre et glissa avec douceur sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime à en devenir fou. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Car vu notre état à tous les deux, je ne pourrait pas obligatoirement me retenir. »

La jeune fille ressentit ce dont voulait parlé le plus vieux. Et elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Elle voulut alors s'approcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais l'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Harry. Je veux t'entendre le dire. Je veux savoir. »

« Je t'aime aussi Severus. Et je veux que tu m'aimes ce soir comme jamais personne ne m'a aimé. Je te veux toi et personne d'autres. »

Et Severus ne se retint plus. De ses longs doigts il parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, les déshabillant avec douceurs et amour, l'emmenant à son lit une fois tous les deux dans leur plus simples tenues.

Cette nuit là, Harry dit adieux à sa virginité, accueillant avec douceur son aimé. Et scellant ainsi son destin.

OooO

 _ **A celle qui sera la dernière voyageuse**_

 _ **Elle vivra tant qu'il sera caché**_

 _ **Au jour de l'éveil des ténèbres trompeuses**_

 _ **Elle deviendra épée**_

 _ **Par son existence elle scellera**_

 _ **L'avenir du monde qu'elle aimera**_

 _ **Mais alors que sa vie elle donnera**_

 _ **Chacun l'oubliera**_

 _ **A celle qui sera la dernière voyageuse**_

 _ **Si avant sa majorité la fleur se creuse**_

 _ **Tous souvenirs seront supprimés**_

 _ **De l'être qu'elle a été.**_

OooO

Le jour J était arrivé. Le monde avait sombré. Le temps s'était arrêter. Alors que Tom avait tout fait pour protégé les élèves, que Lily et James avaient été dévastés et que Harry avait apprit la prophétie, Severus avait été là.

Dumbledore était arrivé, son armées l'accompagnant. Beaucoup de combattants tombèrent ce jour là. Beaucoup d'inconnu. Et le moment tant craint par Harry était arrivé. Elle était face au vieil homme.

« Harry, Harry, commença le sorcier, tu te demandes pourquoi alors que je l'ai autrefois défendu, je ne veux que détruire ce monde ? Par ta faute Harry ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une abomination. Avant même ta naissance, tu as déchiré le voile de ce monde. Tout ce qui aurai du le construire n'a jamais existé. Tu n'es pas d'ici Harry. Et c'est pourquoi, en ce jour, je te détruirait. »

Elle le savait. Aucun sorcier ne fait sa première magie à moins de deux mois. Aucun sorcier ne peut voir la magie pulsant tout autour et en lui. Aucun sorcier n'était comme elle. Elle avait tentée d'être normale. Mais elle était une abomination, un monstre, une ratée.

Alors que le rayon vert de l'avada fonçait sur elle, alors qu'elle pensait mourir, abandonnant son seul et unique amour, le rayon fut contré et renvoyé à Dumbledore. Ils avaient gagnés. Mais combien étaient morts avant ? Inutilement.

« Harry! »

Severus la pris dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre, tellement peur de la voir mourir. Aussi. James et Lily étaient morts. Tant d'autres aussi. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius et Regulus Black. Et bien encore.

Harry se tourna alors vers Severus. Elle savait. Elle n'aurait jamais du naître. Et pour vivre, elle s'était lié à Severus. Elle l'avait enchaîné à elle.

« Tout ce temps passé à tes côtés, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Dans mon cœur d'enfant tu resteras mon seul amour. Mais je ne peux t'emprisonner à jamais. »

OooO

Severus s'éveilla, une bonne odeur de gâteaux venant de la cuisine. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, discrètement, pour que sa petite femme ne le remarque longs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais elle semblait heureuse. Elle était dos à lui, chantonnant un quelconque air passant à la radio moldue. Il s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Severus, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour 'Mione. J'aurais préférer me réveiller à tes côtés. »


End file.
